Witch Spring 3
Witch Spring 3 is the third game in the Witch Spring series. It follows a Deity named Eirudy, and features recurring characters from the first two games (notably, their main characters, Luna and Pieberry.) Set soon after the events of the previous two games, it takes place on the continent of Derkarr, where Eirudy is hiding from the witch hunts when she one day encounters a Human boy. The game released on October 27, 2017 in Korean, English, Japanese, Traditional Chinese, and Simplified Chinese. It costs $4.49 USD on the Google Play Store. Official Description The story of a witch who is chased after by warriors. Eirudy, the Marionette Witch. A story-based RPG with no additional in-app payments. The witch Lives in her house in the Misty Forest, hidden from the warriors. At home, she crafts tools and magic, and trains herself. Outside, she explores around to find magical ingredients and often encounters warriors. The witch wakes her dolls and uses them to fight against the warriors. The lonely witch wants to wake her dolls so she can have friends, but her dolls are silent. Sometimes recognized and praised by humans, but sometimes hurt; Eirudy, a lonely witch. Lead Eirudy, the Marionette Witch in the path of light. Characters *Eirudy - A half-blooded Deity who controls dolls in battle. *Pieberry *Luna *Adrian - A human boy that Eirudy encounters, who is seeking a Soul Stone to restore his mother's health. *Esther - Adrian's mother and the wife of Regal. *Regal - A Lord, Adrian's father, and Esther's husband. With the Pope, he defeated the Ancient Dragon and has taken control of the village. *Johannes - A boy appointed by Esther some time before she fell into a coma. Knowledgeable in magic. Features *Learn new skills through training or researching new tool-making techniques *Evolving battle menu as Eirudy is trained up *Three different growth paths: Swordsman, Magician, or Summoner (summons Dolls in battle) *New OST *You can enter Villages before post-game *Two different endings; a good ending and a bad ending Gameplay Like the previous two games, the game mainly focuses on material-gathering, item crafting, and training Eirudy so she becomes more powerful. Training and crafting are done in her home, while materials are gathered by exploring the world or defeating enemies. Dolls and the Soul Stone: This game replaces the Pet system of the previous two games with Dolls. Prior to the game, Eirudy created a number of dolls (and was gifted some by her grandmother). By placing Vitality, which is gathered by defeating living enemies, into the Dolls, she can give them life and use them in battle. When Eirudy defeats monsters with Vitality (so creatures like Golems, which are not alive, will not give Vitality), she absorbs part of their Vitality into her Soul Stone. This Vitality, aside from being used on her Dolls, can also be used to restore Eirudy's HP and MP to maximum during battle. To wake up or upgrade her Dolls, Eirudy needs to have the amount of Vitality needed in her Soul Stone. While she can only house up to 50 Vitality at the start of the game, starting from Chapter 2, she will be able to upgrade her Soul Stone so it can carry more Vitality and thus awaken more of her Dolls. Exploring the Field: Witch Spring 3 takes most of its field exploration from Witch Spring 2; there is no HP cost for gathering items (marked on the map with a glowing sphere), and some creatures need to be chased down to acquire their materials. Barring a few exceptions, the game is open-world and thus you can lead Eirudy into various places. Combat is largely optional, so it is possible for her to navigate areas with enemies far above her capabilities without risk of dying. Combat: Witch Spring 3 boasts a more in-depth combat system than the previous two games, combining elements of its predecessors and adding some new features. While some Dolls can be summoned in the field as a mount, most Dolls can only be summoned in-battle with the Doll command, similar to Witch Spring. However, Eirudy can summon up to three Dolls in battle, unlike the previous two games where only one Pet could be used at a given time, and had to be set before the battle began. While she can only summon one Doll per turn, this gives her a wider array of options in battle. On top of summoning dolls, Eirudy can also gain Swordsmanship and Magical mastery, and even a blend of both with Magical Swordsmanship. As she trains, she is able to unlock more skills to use in battle. Most sword skills will cost HP, while magic costs MP. In certain parts of the story, Eirudy will unlock more abilities that she can use in battle, and so the options on the combat menu will increase. This game also adds a Guard option, unlike the previous games where you could only use a physical attack, magic attack, an item, or flee (if possible). By Guarding, she can gain a certain amount of Defense for a turn and will restore more HP and MP after the effect is over. Guides */Weapons */Materials */Skills */Enemies */Events */Dolls */Achievements */Endings Gallery Ws3_promo_poster.jpg|Eirudy with Luna and Pieberry Ws3_1015.jpg|Promotional image released on October 15, 2017 External Links *WitchSpring 3 on Google Play Category:Games